


Hard Not To Pretend

by orphan_account



Category: Degrassi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 06:26:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11156136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hunter never had a problem with keeping his feeling from others.





	Hard Not To Pretend

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't go back and edit my mistakes, so sorry for any you come across. I most likely will not fix them either lol.

Pretending was always easy for Hunter. He could easily pretend to enjoy his father's company, he could pretend to not care about his brothers health and wellness, he could even pretend not to care about Frankie's boy problems. There were so many things that were easy to brush off. The hardest thing of all to pretend not to care about was Tristan. Their relationship was strange to say the least. There was no secret hand holding or dates in a dark movie theater, but instead an intense relationship over Hastygram.

It all started last summer when they were paired up together for summer school. Hunter hated the idea of having to work with him, but soon found it to not be as bad as he thought. Confusion swept over him late one night when Tristan requested to follow him on the site. Hesitantly, Hunter accepted not exactly sure what he was getting himself into. Not much was said between the two about it. They started liking each others photos then sending each other memes. What came next was shocking for Hunter. Tristan confided in him about Miles. It was nothing much just,  _ "your brother's a jerk sometimes lol" _ something Hunter could have easily worked out for himself. 

Talking to Tristan became a regular thing. It was almost like having a best friend, but Hunter wouldn't go as far as calling him that. After summer they kept messaging each other daily. There was nothing that went on in Hunter's life that he didn't tell Tristan about.  

He was happy to have found a friend group on his own the first day of school. They all had the same interest as him whereas Tristan would try to like what he did, even though Hunter knew it wasn't the truth and he was just doing it to be nice. The hardest part of pretending not to have feeling for Tristan was when Vijay showed interest. "He's super cute, right?" Vijay asked him one day in class. "You're friends with him, aren't you? Do you think you could talk to him for me?"  

Hunter shrugged it off and told Vijay he would. It wasn’t like the two were dating anyways. There was nothing but friendship there and Tristan still had feeling for Miles as far as he knew (probably not so much anymore after the election, though.) Hunter didn’t want to get in the way of Tristan’s happiness and who’s to say him and Vijay wouldn’t be happy?

The next couple of months were awful. Apparently everything that went down with Miles and Tristan still didn’t stop his feelings for him. Vijay couldn’t stop complaining about him. It was tiring. There was also his lingering feeling for Yael that were confusing as well. Dating her would be the normal rout. It would be expected - something his father would be proud of. Besides, dating your brother’s ex is wrong in so many ways. Yet, Hunter still couldn’t stop thinking about him.  

Hunter hadn’t messaged Tristan back in a week. Feeling betrayed and hurt by his supposed friend for siding with the feminist club. Why couldn’t Tristan understand how wrong he was about this? It angered him so much. Planning out how to get revenge on the feminist club was easy. The gamer group concluded that they were easy targets that would get offended by anything, so why not make it the worse things they could think of? When Vijay brought of doing the same to Tristan a little ping of guilt stabbed Hunter in the chest. Sure, he was still pissed at him and never wanted to speak to him again, but there was still something that pulled at his chest every time he heard his name or saw him. “No. No, not him. I have something else planned. I’ll worry about that.” He lied. 

“It’s Miles.” Tristan stayed seated close by him while Miles talked him down. It was clear that Tristan knew something was up. He didn’t seem scared of him at all and even called off Zig. The guilt rose more on the way home. Not just from wanting to hurt Tristan, but for everything. There was no way to apologize for it. It would mean nothing now. It was far too late for that. 

The psych ward was helpful. It was hard for him to admit that, but it was. Hunter came to terms with his illness and feelings for those he cared deeply for. He and Tristan would never work out. They could never be together. Tristan was in love with Miles, there was no doubt about that. And no one had to know how he felt because there was no reason to pretend anymore. 


End file.
